


Fire up the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Driving, Jazz is a bit cocky, M/M, NSFW, New Medicine: Fire up the Night, Poor Bee Didn't Need to Know That, Semi-slowburn, Sideswipe blares Suggestive Music, Sideswipe is a softy but also a little shit, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Why Did I Write This?, idk what else to tag, music lyrics, river sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jazz joins Sideswipe on patrol and they blast some suggestive tunes. Who would have thought they'd end up in a river?[18+]
Relationships: Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Fire up the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this is 3 days. I am shameless. There are not nearly enough stories of these 2. Written for fun, not for the views. Also, slightly unedited.
> 
> Lyrics get a little repetitive but not much!  
> I'd recommend, readers, to listen to; Fire up the Night by New Medicine.

Occasionally, the old war veteran, Jazz ,would appear once in a while. Always randomly and with no warning. Sideswipe didn't mind though. Having Jazz around was fun and always had something a little more interesting in store. Jazz helped Sideswipe with his combat skills and taught him important skills to help him benefit the team. 

Ever since Jazz saved his back inside the cave a couple months back, Sideswipe has tried to make up for it. However, he keeps getting in the way and causing Jazz to get hurt. Sideswipe felt guilty every time and would always sit down with Jazz after a mission to tend to his leaking wounds. 

Jazz never held any grudge towards Sideswipe and he felt relieved for that. It means he could still talk to him and learn from him. Being in the presence of the veteran was oddly safe and comforting. Being on patrol with him was even better. As of recent feelings have bloomed from Sideswipe towards the mech that no matter what he did, could not be suppressed. 

~~~

The road under Sideswipe's tires felt soothing and the audio booming throughout his interior made the patrol not half bad. A new song starts he sings along as the lyrics start.

_"It was quarter past two when I started feeling blue,_

_and if I tell the truth, I was thinking about you!"_

He swerves along the empty road as the darkening sky turns a series of warm colors with a hint of purple.

_"You left a little scar and I wonder where you are,_

_As I climb into my car and I'm headed to the bar."_

He lets the music continue, the tune more rock than what he would normally listen to. However, sometimes the songs he heard on the different earth radio stations caught his optics and he'd save them to an internal storage device.

_"I'm just another the lonely boy in a lonely world,_

_And this I know is true._

_I close my eyes and I find you,_

_And the dirty little things we'd do."_

Sideswipe wasn't afraid to admit to himself that a certain bot came to his head as he listened to the song. He speeds up as he gets to the best part. As the tune gets faster a white vehicle sneaks up on the distracted red sports car. 

Sideswipe starts to sing to his sparks content, 

_"In the middle of the night, when I dream of getting you,_

_Man my head's going crazy thinking what I'd do to you._

_I'd rip off all your clot-"_

Sideswipe jumps out of his frame and swerves to the right as the white vehicle bumps into his side. The sports car corrects himself before driving off the road. He stops his radio quickly and comms to the attacking vehicle, "You didn't need to scare me like that!"

The veteran laughs at the surprise in Sideswipe's voice. 

"Sorry, I thought you heard me as I pulled up. You must've really been in your own helmspace!"

Sideswipe scoffs, "No, I was listening to music."

Jazz responds, "The humans have some pretty interesting music, huh kid?"

Sideswipe hums, "Yeah, I guess they do."

The pair continues driving in quiet, Sideswipe feeling anxious to keep talking. Jazz slows and pulls up behind him as headlights shine in the distance. As the human in a vehicle drives past the road grows open and straight. Jazz swings into the road again and drives alongside Sideswipe.

Jazz finally speaks up, "So, kid, what do you listen to?"

Sideswipe grows silent before responding, "Oh, you know, whatever really plays I guess. Some songs I like I save onto a memory drive."

Jazz hums thoughtfully, "Sounds nice. I might just have to do that more often."

Sideswipe swoops left towards Jazz and then right and back to straight. Sideswipe speaks nervously, "Sorry, patrol gets boring sometimes and I do just that."

"And listen to music?" Jazz asks jokingly, " Don't worry I won't tell Bee."

Sideswipe responds quickly feeling embarrassed, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Jazz speeds up, drawing ahead of Sideswipe by a stride and asks the red sports car, "So what song had you so stuck in your helmspace?"

Sideswipe responds swiftly, "It did not and you wouldn't like it anyways."

Jazz laughs, "Try me kid. I've listened to a lot here on Earth. Let loose! Like you said, patrol gets boring. Let's spice it up just for tonight! Roll your windows down, blast your tunes and stretch out your wheels. It's just us, and hey, Bee won't know."

Sideswipe hesitates and sighs, "Well, I guess that could be pretty fun!"

Sideswipe rolls down all 4 of his windows and restarts the song, Fire up the Night by New Medicine and cranks it up to full volume. As the rock music blares out of his speakers he speeds up to well over 100 mph. 

_I just wanna say something to you, alright? Hear me out now. Hear me out_

_It was quarter past two when I started feeling blue_

_And if I tell the truth, I was thinking about you_

_You left a little scar and I wonder where you are_

_As I climb into my car and I'm headed to the bar_

As Sideswipe speeds away Jazz revs his engine and tears after the red mech. Sideswipe 'woops' loudly and is followed by a laugh of joy. Rarely did he get to do this and he enjoyed it. Jazz laughs and swerves around him playfully before trying to block him from driving ahead.

_I'm just another the lonely boy in a lonely world_

_And this I know is true_

_I close my eyes and I find you_

_And the dirty little things we'd do_

The pair races, swerving at and around each other and having a fun race. As the next verse starts Sideswipe feels a little embarrassed, knowing what the song was referring to. He hopes Jazz would be too lost in the moment to notice the lyrics. Jazz doesn't slow and doesn't stop or question Sideswipe and he exhales in relief.

_In the middle of the night, when I dream of getting you_

_Man my head's going crazy thinking what I'd do to you_

_I'd rip off all your clothes after breaking down the door_

_I'd make you beg for more as I pin you to the floor_

_Cause you'd be screaming oh, oh, oh_

_Baby don't stop, no no, no no_

_Come fire up the night_

_Make me feel alive_

_Fire up the night_

_I fire up the night_

_And then I got you on my bed and you're wrapped around my head_

_Never thought I'd really see but you're making me believe_

_The limo pulls along, now I got you in my song_

_You whisper I'm the best with your finger on my chest_

As the song continues Sideswipe is absolutely positive Jazz knew what the lyrics were saying and he didn't doubt it at all. Sideswipe continues racing the veteran. A dirty thought of Jazz pops into his helm and he presses on the gas sharply to rid of it. No, he wouldn't think of his idol, as Strongarm likes to put, in such a manner. 

_I never be a lonely boy in a lonely world_

_And this I know is true_

_I close my eyes and I'm with you_

_Loving you the whole night through_

But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was only now? He was thinking to himself singing the blaring lyrics to himself, hoping the song would cover his voice. The roar of his engine would also drown out his joyous cries.

_In the middle of the night, when I dream of getting you_

_Man my head's going crazy thinking what I'd do to you_

_I'd rip off all your clothes after breaking down the door_

_I'd make you beg for more as I pin you to the floor_

_Cause you'd be screaming oh, oh, oh_

_Baby don't stop, no no, no no_

_Come fire up the night_

_Make me feel alive_

_Fire up the night_

_Get up, fire up the night_

_Come on, fire up the night_

_Baby, let's take our clothes off_

_Now I'm going down on you, proving one and one is two_

_Let me show you what it's like when you ain't afraid to fly_

_To hell with other girls cause you blew apart my world_

_I couldn't tell you why but I'm yours until I die_

The road suddenly turns sharply, the long straight with shorter and wider turns ended. Sideswipe yelps as he takes the corner a little too fast. Jazz speeds ahead of his, drifting sideways the take the corner easily. Sideswipe watches and mimics but skids off the road slightly before correcting himself racing after the mech on safe pavement.

_In the middle of the night, when I dream of getting you_

_Man my head's going crazy thinking what I'd do to you_

_I'd rip off all your clothes after breaking down the door_

_I'd make you beg for more as I pin you to the floor_

_Cause you'd be screaming oh, oh, oh_

_Baby don't stop, no no, no no_

_Come fire up the night_

_Make me feel alive_

_Fire up the night_

_Fire up the night_

_I fire up the night_

As the song comes to a stop Sideswipe turns down his stereo and slows from 140 mph to around 60. Jazz slows down further ahead of him and waits for the younger mech to catch up. Another song fills the silent air, Ride it by Regard. 

Sideswipe exhales with happiness and speaks to Jazz, "Thanks, that was actually a lot of fun!"

"No problem kid. We all gotta let loose sometimes."

Sideswipe slows drastically leaving Jazz confused. Jazz screeches to a stop and spins around to see Sideswipe disappear down a dirt path side road. Jazz speeds up and follows him. 

Sideswipe responds in a softer tone, "I don't think the team really gets to let loose. I think we all need to."

Jazz nods thoughtfully before questioning the mech, "What is the place?"

Sideswipe comes to a stop and transforms looking back. Jazz follows suit and transforms as well. 

"A new patrol route. Bee made it after seeing some activity down here. Nothing serious but worth checking out, according to Bee. All that I care about is taking that drive and speeding off as fast as I can. There's some other stuff, like listening to music, being alone, and more, ya know," Sideswipe rambles.

Jazz gives the mech a look and pushes more, "What else is there to do?"

Sideswipe stops and a blush spreads across his face, "Nothing else. Forget I said anything."

He looks down in embarrassment as he approaches the sound of rushing water. Jazz stares after him in confusion before piecing two and two together as the sound of water reaches his audio receptors.

As Sideswipe nears the water he calms the blush spreading across his faceplates and looks at the scene. A large cliff towered above him with a small waterfall cascading down. Below was a semi-deep pool of water that fed into a small creek. It was pretty and also served as a place for easy cleaning. For more than one reasons. 

The silence draws out between the two for what seems like ages.

Sideswipe turns around from looking at the water and instead looks towards Jazz. He makes optic contact before looking away quickly and speaking quickly and dumping out a whole bunch of words.

"Sorry about the music. I know it was rock and you probably don't listen it even if at all. I personally don't listen to that much but I just liked the song so really it is just a one time thing. Not to mention it was totally hinting towards and I don't know if that made it awkward for you at all. It di-"

Sideswipe is broken out of his word vomit by a hand on his shoulder armor plating. Sideswipe flinches and looks up to see Jazz smiling warmly, optics bright against the rapidly darkening sky. Sideswipe stares into those blue optics as Jazz speaks to him warmly.

"Hey kid, I didn't mind. You got spunk and it's okay to have your own interests. It was a good song, even if it was hinting towards something. We're all guilty of something."

Sideswipe stares up at Jazz and smiles, "Thanks, Jazz."

The two stayed like that for a moment before Sideswipe leaned in and pressed his mouth plating against Jazz's. Sideswipe kisses him gently and dims his optics and pulling away a couple of inches.

Jazz has a surprised look on his face as Sideswipe pulls away and stands there. Sideswipe's optics widen in realization. He jolts back and yelps, "Scrap, I'm so sorry Jazz! I-I didn't mean to it, it just happened. I didn-"

Sideswipe's rambling is cut off as Jazz grabs Sideswipe by the waist and pulling him closer, smashing their mouths together in a searing kiss. Sideswipe tenses before melting into the warm frame of the other cybertronian. He moans softly as Jazz deepens the kiss. The red mech brings his arm up and wraps them around Jazz's neck.

As seconds fly by Sideswipe slips his glossa into Jazz's mouth wrestling with the other. As they continue their cooling fans kick onto a low setting to cool their heated frames. The pair breaks apart and stare at each other, blushing madly.

"Wow. . ." Sideswipe breathes out, looking up at the multicolored mech.

Jazz smiles warmly, still holding Sideswipe against his frame, "Yeah, wow."

Sideswipe smirks at the mech and asks, "Was that just a one time thing?"

Jazz leans down, "Only if you want it to be."

Sideswipe grabs the front of Jazz's chest plating and pulls him towards him roughly, "I think I'll pass."

They reignite the kiss with more passion. Servos wander and pull at sensitive wires and dig into creases, emitting moans from each other all while holding each other close. Jazz runs a servo down Sideswipe's side, sending shivers up his spinal strut. Jazz pulls away for a second, feeling the strong shiver and latching onto Sideswipe's neck. Sideswipe bits his lips and muffles a moan as he pulls Jazz closer to him. Sideswipe suddenly jumps as his comm unit chirps loudly. Sideswipe groans and brings his digits up to his audio receptor and answers the call.

"Status report Sideswipe?" Bee's voice asks Sideswipe.

"Absolutely nothing Bee," Sideswipe replies unhappily.

"That's not a tone you should use towards your to your commanding officer," Bee deadpans.

"Yeah, yeah proper tone. Whatever. Can I continue my patrol now?" Sideswipe asks.

Jazz had kept quiet the whole time and had stopped his assaults on the red mech. However, he continued where he left off and ran his hand to Sideswipe's thigh and running it back up with a smirk on his face plates.

Sideswipe bites his glossa, muffling a noise of pleasure. Sideswipe looks at Jazz with a strained look and the white mech only gives a devilish smirk. Sideswipe looks at Jazz, giving him a puppy eyed look.

Bumblebee responds, "Yes, but, have you seen Jazz?"

Sideswipe replies quickly, Jazz's denta digs into the sensitive wires on his neck. Sideswipe refrains from yelping, "Yeah, he's here with me. We're gonna finish the patrol together."

Bee responds, "Copy that Sideswipe. Good luck and see you soon."

The comm line ends and Sideswipe inhales sharply as Jazz leans further into him. Sideswipe whines and breathes out, "You really are evil."

Jazz smirks and replies, "No, I'm not, I'm just good at what I do."

Sideswipe growls, "Jeez, Jazz."

Jazz whisper softly into his audio receptor, "You love it."

Sideswipe cockily smirks, intending on playing hard to get, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Sideswipe takes a step back towards the water to escape Jazz's grasp. However Jazz follows him, arms still wrapped around him. As Sideswipe sets his pede down, he slips on the wet mud and falls backward.

Jazz takes a step forward to try and catch him and ultimately becomes a victim to mud as well. The pair lose their balance and falls into the relatively deep and cold water. Jazz had let go to barely catch himself from face plating onto the small pebbles below the water's surface.

Sideswipe however is fully submerged by the water. He quickly pushes himself up, falling back onto his knees and shivers. He laughs loudly as he looks to see Jazz sitting on his ass, legs bent and servos placed behind him.

He shakes his helm, making small water droplets scatter. Jazz joins in on Sideswipe's laughter and looks at him. Sideswipe sits there reveling in his defeat and looks at the war veteran. Jazz smirks and crawls over to him. He places a hand on his thigh and looks into his optics.

Sideswipe sits there dumbfounded as Jazz asks, "How far do you want to go?"

Jazz watches him with a serious expression and Sideswipe gulps before leaning closer to the mech, "I want to go all the way, Jazz. I always have. I just haven't been sure if you would even like me in that way."

Jazz pecks Sideswipe quickly before whispering, "Kid, I've always been willing to give us a chance."

Sideswipe blushes madly and smile, "I'm glad."

Jazz pulls the red mech to his chestplate and holds him close, breathing onto his neck and whispers, "Flip around."

Sideswipe bites his lip plating and spins, pressing his back against the white frame. Jazz smirks, "Good. Now that'll let me do this. . ."

Jazz runs a servo down Sideswipe's plating and diving between his legs. He taps on his interface panel in a silent command to open. Sideswipe shifts to lean heavily on the white framed mech and opens his valve cover. Jazz buries his mouth into Sideswipe's neck again, biting down gently as he pushes two digits inside the warm mesh of Sideswipe's valve. Sideswipe's helm falls back against Jazz and lets out a soft moan as the digits begin pumping.

The movement causes the shallow water to ripple away from them, splashing away from their heating frames.

Jazz watches his work with a smug look and continues, eventually adding a 3rd digit to the slick heat. Sideswipe whines loudly trying and failing to cover the sounds of pleasure erupting from his vocalizer.

"Jazz- Ah," Sideswipe mutters.

Jazz hums against the heated plating and continues, cooling fan kicking on. He adds a 4th servo and Sideswipe yelps in pleasure, the digits rubbing against a particularly sensitive node. He uses the last digit to rub against the mech's anterior node gently. Sideswipe keens loudly and arches his back and pleasure servos reaching to Jazz's thighs to ground himself.

He pants heavily and moves his hips with the digits inside of him and the digit on his anterior node. His cooling fans kick on to the middle setting as overload rapidly approaches his heated frame. Jazz whispers into his ear, "Come on kid, let loose. I know you want to. It's only us here."

Sideswipe's frame tenses and shakes as his overload suddenly crashes over him like a truck. Sideswipe's rolling hips come to a stop as the overload passes. He pants heavily and leans against the frame behind him as his fans kick onto high. Jazz removes his servos from between the grey thighs and gently kisses the mech's neck plating.

Sideswipe exhales happily and nuzzles into Jazz who asks him, "Do you want to do more."

Sideswipe nods and whispers, "Yeah. Let's keep going."

Jazz smiles softly and kisses his neck again before kneeling and pushing Sideswipe down gently. He pulls Sideswipe's aft into the air, baring his valve to the cool night air. Jazz opens his interface panel, letting his spike finally pressurize. Sideswipe whimpers softly and lays his chin on his arm plating.

Jazz leans over him and slips the head of his spike into the warm and wet valve. Jazz groans softly, burying his head between Sideswipe's smaller doorwings. Sideswipes moans loudly biting at his servo desperately. Jazz shifts his hips slightly before fully seating himself inside the red mech.

Sideswipe keens and pants loudly as Jazz starts shallowly thrusting, head rubbing against his ceiling node. Lubricant gathers in Sideswipe's optics and he shuts them tightly. He whimpers out a feeble 'more.'

Jazz begins to thrust into the mech below him with more force and a faster speed. He starts panting with the effort and sets a servo onto the pebbles below the water, the other grabbing onto Sideswipe's waist tightly. The groans above Sideswipe sound delicious to his audio receptors and feels a twinge in his abdominal plating at the noises.

Jazz speeds up and the clashing of metal plating fills the air only to be drowned out by the cascading waterfall. Jazz groans softly as overload approaches his frame. The squelching noises on Sideswipe's valve slowly drives Jazz to the point of overload. Jazz thrusts roughly, smashing Sideswipe's ceiling node multiple times, causing Sideswipe to overload for the second time. Jazz gives a last thrust before burying himself into the tight folds and overloading. The pair pants heavily, cooling fans unable to keep up with their heated frames.

Sideswipe sags in Jazz's grip and finally collapses onto his front, Jazz on top of him. The pair lay like that for what seemed like ages before their frames finally cooled. Their fans kicked off at separate times and allowed the two mechs to lay in the quiet presence of the other.

Jazz gathers his arms and legs under him and pulls out of Sideswipe. He snaps his panel shut and falls to the right of Sideswipe onto his back. He looks up at the night sky for a moment before looking towards Sideswipe.

Sideswipe's dimmed optics look towards Jazz and he smiles warmly, "Thanks."

Jazz gives a returning smile and replies, "No problem kid."

Sideswipe gets onto all fours before sitting back and stretching upwards. He winces as it catches up to him and he stops stretching. Jazz leans up with a worried look, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sideswipe scoffs, "Puh-lease, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried. But, to inform you, no, you didn't. I'll just be sore these next couple of cycles."

Jazz hums, "Okay, just, don't push yourself, don't need to tear something."

Sideswipe glares at the mech before getting to his wobbly pedes, water rippling away from the large amount of movement. Jazz stands up quickly, walking over to Sideswipe and grabbing his waist and pulling him towards him gently.

Jazz chuckles, "Careful."

Sideswipe's faceplates turn a bright blue and he scoffs, "I had it." He looks down and then up again shyly, "But thanks anyways."

Jazz smiles and presses a kiss to his forehelm, "No problem. Let's get back to the scrapyard before Bee gets suspicious. The drive should dry off our frames."

Sideswipe nods in understanding. Jazz helps Sideswipe back onto the dirt road and the pair transform before driving off back to the scrapyard.

~~~

Bee looks towards the opening door of the scrapyard and sees Jazz drift into the main part of their base. Sideswipe follows just a little slower. However, he noticed the younger mech didn't have his normal show off entrance. He simply just drove up and transformed.

Bee looks between the two, "See anything on patrol?"

"Nope," Sideswipe replies, stretching out his frame.

Jazz spoke up, "No. There doesn't seem to be much decepticon activity out there, but it is still worth routinely checking."

Bee sighs in relief, "Great. Thanks Jazz. You guys go ahead and recharge."

Sideswipe simply walks away towards his quarters, not even replying to Bee or looking back.

Bumblebee huffs unhappily at the mech before looking to Jazz, "Night."

Jazz nods, "Night and thanks Bee."

The white framed mech walks away after Sideswipe. Bumblebee watches and questions himself for a minute. Realization smacks him in the faceplates and he stands taller. His faceplates burn a slight blue as he clears his throat and goes back to monitoring the scrapyard, staying well away from Sideswipe's quarters.


End file.
